Kyon, The Cat Zodiac
by xXMistressMadHatterXx
Summary: Why did everyone assume Kyon was a normal human. Well he wasn't. Kyon has a secret of his own. A far more darker secret than anyone in the SOS Brigade could've ever imagined.
1. Cats out of the Bag!

**Alrighty, I know I should be focusing on my other story, but this has been like the third time it's been deleted! To you who have been patiently waiting for me to update The Clashing of Angels and Demons, I have not given up! I will once more try to type the second chapter by the end of this week! Now, onto the other business.**

**YAY FOR CROSSOVERS! This is my first Fruits Basket and TMHS fan fiction. So far, I think I'm the only one who's written one (besides the wonderful one shot with the Yuki/Yuki couple). Warning: For those of you who have just started reading/watching Furuba or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, this story will contain spoilers up to chapter nine of FB, and spoilers up to after Kyon meets the other members and realizes they were all telling the truth.**

**This is the paragraph where I explain how exactly I messed(screwed up) the original plotline of FB. There is no Kyo, but Kyon! Tohru is like a sister to him, and he isn't as much of a hot-head (only with Yuki though, so he'll be a little OC). He lives with Shigure same as the original, but is still going to a different school. He refused to go to a school with Yuki. His childhood is the same depressing one as the old Kyo, and yes, Kyon shall always where his bracelet. Now that the other's have told their secrets to him, Kyon is considering telling the others (except Harhui) about his curse (not his true form). Yes, Kagura still wants to marry him; Yes, he does have orange hair, but he dyed it brown; No, he does not have a younger sister in this fan fiction. If you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I Don't Own Fruits Basket, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor any of it's characters!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

With great sigh of relief, Kyon stretched his tired limbs into mobility as he slowly stood from his usual chair at the table located inside the infamous SOS Brigade's club room (formerly known as the Literary Club room). Haruhi has stomped out of the door with a pout gracing her ironically angel looking face just moments ago. The day had started off fairly normal, not at all to Haruhi's liking, and ended the same. She had gotten so fed up with the warm temperature, no news on any strange events, and also the fact that Kyon had once again foiled her plot to use Miss Assahina a life-sized Barbie doll.

All in all, everything had been rather boring and average. _Hallelujah! _Kyon rejoiced inside while glancing around the small room at the other club members. His reddish brown eye's first landed on Koizumi Itsuki, self-proclaimed Esper, and all around suspicious character. He always had that infuriating grin as if all was alright, and nothing could bother him. Yet at the same time, his sometimes serious eye's revealed how fake that smile truly was. Though, now looking back at the time Itsuki destroyed the Blue Giant, Kyon considered taking back the 'self-proclaimed' part of the title. Scanning Nagato Yuki, and Assahina Mikuru, he supposed that self-proclaimed didn't fit their titles anymore either. Nagato, to Kyon's knowledge, was an alien. An incredibly bright alien at that, who also had magic-like powers. Lastly, Miss Assahina was a time-traveler. He had already recently spoke with the older version just a few short days ago.

"Kyon." a soft voice interrupted his train of thoughts, to be pulled back into reality.

Looking down a few inches, he noticed the person just on his mind a second earlier. "What is it Miss Assahina?" he asked worried. She was staring up at a spot just above his forehead. Reaching up, he brushed any dirt or sweat that may have been lingering on his skin.

Before he could ask her what she was staring at so intently, the petite young woman snatched a couple of strands of his hair, and pulled them lightly in front of his left eye. Examining the hairs closely, Kyon saw that a shade of bright orange was clasped in her delicate finger's. His eye's widened slightly, then he suddenly pulled away. So quickly, that the pieces of hair tore from his head, and stayed in her small palm.

Kyon winced at the slight pain, but quickly gathered up his stuff and rushed out into the hall, walking at a brisk pace. "Crap! Now I have to go buy some more of that hair dye." he complained aloud.

Reaching for the door to the Exit, the teenager nearly made it out to freedom, and another day to figure out a way to explain his secret, but he wasn't in God's favor today, for Itsuki somehow managed to catch up with the fleeing high schooler. The Esper grabbed onto his arm in a reasonably strong grip. "Where's the fire Kyon? Now, would you care to enlighten us as to why a lock of your brown hair is suddenly orange? Better yet, why you're so nervous about it?" that easy smile was still plastered on the taller boy's face.

The grip wasn't hard enough. Kyon pulled away with ease (Itsuki was a bit shocked by that show of strength, but as usual-didn't show it), walked a few steps in front of him, then turned to face the now three people facing him. Seeing Itsuki's serious eye's, Miss Assahina's worried, yet determined gaze, and Nagato's emotionless (though somehow intent) look, Kyon sighed for the second time in less than five minutes. He ran his hand through his now two-shaded head of hair, looking as if he were older than his sixteen years.

"Listen, I was gonna tell you guys sooner or later, but I have a secret too."

Now everyone's eye's portrayed their emotions'. The grin dropped from the taller male's face completely, and he looked at a loss for words. Miss Assahina gasped in shock, then covered her mouth, most likely not believing she made such a sound at such a moment. The alien's face looked… still emotionless. _Doesn't this girl know how to express herself in any way?! Oh, wait. _Nagato probably knew from the beginning what he truly was, but just didn't see the need to fill in the other two club members.

As Kyon was about to open his mouth to explain exactly what he was, a faint voice from the distance cought everyone's attention. It was too low to hear at first, but it quickly grew louder in volume for the four kids to hear legibly.

"KKKYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN-KKUUUUUUUUUUNN! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOO MUUUUCH!!!" A high-pitched voice yelled outside the exit door, then said door slammed open to reveal the boy's worst nightmare!

"Ka-Ka-Kagura!" he managed to stutter out in fear before high-tailing it to the end of the hallway. Sadly, God still felt it was a day to torment the poor boy. Kagura quickly gained on the frightened kid, before jumping on top of him for the Itsuki, Miss Assahina, and Yuki to see to his utter humiliation.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**So?! Tell me what you all think! The reason Kyon is sixteen is because I keep forgetting what age he really is. I hope you all enjoyed it VERY much! "Cause I personally love it! This was just a preview for what was to come. The next chapters will be much longer! I promise. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWCAKEREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWCAKEREVIEWREVIEWCAKEREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	2. New Faces, and Cliffhangers!

**No time for an author's note! I just want to hurry and write this chapter as quickly as possible!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own TMHS, Fruits Basket, or any of the characters!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"My sweet Kyon, it's been terribly long since I've seen you last! Why not instead of living at Shigure's, you come live with me?" the excited young college student held tightly to the collar of the poor younger man's school jacket, ignoring his struggles to escape.

"Get the FUCK OFF of me you damn psycho!" Kyon responded to her puppy dog eye's that just screamed, 'HUG ME!'.

Kagura pulled her tiny hand's away from his clothes to cover her mouth in shock and rejection. Now her face looked as if she were a kicked puppy "Kyon-kun… how, how could you say that?!"

Itsuki and Mikura stood surprised. Not just at the fact that a small, beautiful, woman had jumped (and over-powered) their fellow club member, but also by the harsh language that Kyon was spitting in her face. They had never heard him spout those type of words before. Not even with Haruhi.

"Kyon, don't you think you're being a little-" Mikura began to speak, before the stranger cut her off.

"How could you say that… after ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER?!?!" Kagura screamed in righteous fury, bending his arm's behind his back.

At this point, no one, not even Nagato knew what to do besides stare at the strange occurrence happening in front of their eye's. _A little HELP would be appreciated!! _Kyon inwardly fumed, staring back at their blank, stupid stares while they just stood there watching him get his ass kicked by a short girl.

"Honestly stupid cat, if you're ever going to have a spark of hope of beating me, first you're going to have to learn how to protect yourself from Kagura-nee." another beautiful stranger appeared behind the trio, insulting Kyon in a condescending tone.

At first, Itsuki mistook the fair-skinned person for a girl, before he noticed the boys uniform of the neighboring high school. Behind him stood an agitated, yet cute young woman wearing the matching female outfit.

"Kyo-Kyon-kun… Kagura-chan…" she called out quietly.

Not hearing Tohru's whisper-like plea, Kyon shouted angrily back at the feminine boy, still underneath the person named Kagura. "Shut up ya' damn rat! I'd like to see you try to beat her!"

"It's considered rude to hit a girl." was the cool reply. Turning toward the three high school students obviously put off by Kyon's strange behavior, and their presence, the male Yuki greeted them as his usual charming self, as if his older cousin wasn't physically assaulting the younger cousin.

"Forgive Kagura-nee's energetic (Energetic?!) attitude, but she dearly missed her fiancé (FIANCE?!), and so I couldn't think of anything besides showing her the way to your school where she could meet with him properly." all this was explained with a calm smile, that for some reason was far more creepier than the Esper's. It almost led the trio to believe his intentions' were of evil intent, but they didn't know the stranger well enough yet to make that type of assumption.

Completely ignoring Kyon's screams of denial (and pain), Itsuki took the initiative to introduce the others, and made sure to inquire about that new tidbit of information the stranger had just unveiled to him about their fellow club member.

"It's perfectly alright (Kyon, "NO IT'S NOT!"), my name is Koizumi Itsuki by the way. And this is Assahina Mikuru-san, and over there is Nagato Yuki-san." he pointed to the others.

"What a coincidence. My name is Yuki as well. Sohma Yuki. And this is my friend, Miss Honda. Honda Tohru." the silver haired young man introduced the frantic girl behind him, looking from the yelling woman, to the beaten boy on the floor.

When she heard her name being called, the brunette raised her head and smiled brightly, if not a bit nervous, as she bowed repeatedly and said, "OH! Hello there! It's so nice to meet you! I've always wanted to meet Kyon-kun's friends', but haven't had the time! Oh my, I hope that wasn't rude of me! By the way, my name is Honda Tohru!"

That little speech sounded like she had used only one breath of air, and by the looks of how her gasps of oxygen came out quick and short, that thought was right on the nose. "Rat-boy already told them your name dummy." a hand came out of nowhere and smacked her lightly on the head.

Somehow, Kyon had survived the brutal wounds that this Kagura person had inflicted upon him not moments ago, and he was now standing besides them looking injury-free. Though he had a deep frown set onto his face… it probably had to do with the bipolar young lady clinging to his right arm.

Itsuki, not looking in the least bit concerned about his friend's physical health, asked the question that was on everyone who was t=in the dark about Kyon's life. "Is it true you are to be married to Kagura-san, Kyon?" _That wouldn't please Miss Suzumiya at all._

_Right as Kyon yelled, "HELL NO!", Kagura proclaimed, "Yes!"_

_A deadly silence filled the long hallway; Kyon staring determinedly straight at the Exit door as if willing it to open, and a strong wind to blow him away; Kagura, staring daggers up at the taller boy's face, smiling angelically. "Shut. Up. And just agree."_

_He was too scared to say anything at all it seemed, and his older cousin seemed fine with silence as an answer. _

_Breaking the tension, Itsuki spoke up once more trying to get some answers, "So, if you wouldn't mind me asking, how did you four meet?"_

_Kagura, Yuki, and Kyon answered in unison once more, "We're cousins." Yet Yuki went on to elaborate, "And Miss Honda is currently living in our care in exchange she do the house-hold chores."_

_The seven soon fell into discussion about a meaningless topic of the upcoming teacher's conferences' that would let the students have about three days off of school. Though everyone seemed absorbed in the polite conversation, Kyon and Itsuki kept throwing glances at each other, signifying the silent agreement that they would meet to discuss later._

"_By the way Tohru, how was the cultural festival today? How were your rice cakes?" Kyon asked, breaking away from the dead chatter. _

"_OH! It was very exciting! The cat onigiri sold out really quickly, and I was able to meet two other Sohmas! Hatori-san, and Momiji-kun!"_

_Yet again, another inevitable sigh. "They just keep showin' up, don't they?" the sixteen year-old seemed slightly frustrated at first, then the rest of her word's sunk in. "Wait-did you just say, Hatori was there?!"_

_He turned a sharp, accusing glare at Yuki-kun, before demanding, "What the hell was that bastard doing there?!"_

"_He wasn't there to threaten Honda-san, if that's what you're complaining about. Besides, it's not like he could do much while baby-sitting Momiji, stupid cat."_

_Now, whilst the two boys argued, Tohru appeared like a chicken with it's head cut off, and Kagura stood there smiling still grasping Kyon's arm possessively, the others were lost in translation once more. They had no idea who these new people were, and why there friend was so concerned about this Hatori fellow._

_Miss Assahina and Tohru tried to interject several times, and her many hemming and hawing caught the silver-haired male's attention, so he ceased his immature fighting, to apologize._

"_Well, it seems we've taken up much of your time, it also appears to have gotten quite late. We should be on our way home now. Come on Miss Honda." Without waiting to see if Kyon was following or not, Yuki turned and headed toward the door. _

_The first official SOS Brigade member turned to his fellow members, and said warily, "We'll finish this tomorrow." And that was that._

_XXX_

_Oddly enough, Haruhi had skipped club today, giving the four secret keepers an opportune moment of silence as they took in everything Kyon had just told them. He was sitting there, fingering his now uncolored head of bright orange hair, contemplating their reactions. Last night, he had decided to just wash away what was left of the brown dye, and go to school with his natural locks. Now sure, he received many funny looks, and Tanaguchi even had the gall to ask if had had joined up with one of the local gangs, but Kyon managed to ignore all the wide-eyed stares, and gossiping girls and Haruhi's interrogative questions, for he was too nervous with telling his greatest secret to the most quirkiest of people._

_Finally, someone he didn't expect to speak first, asked him the question he'd been waiting for. "Uhh-Kyon-kun. I don't want to distrust you, but-but is there anyway you can prove to us you're… you're a-a-a cat?" Miss Assahina looked extremely skittish, as if she were afraid he'd jump up and begging to explode on her like he did to that damn rat._

_Without saying a word, Kyon stood up, and abruptly grabbed Nagato around the waist tightly, before a large puff of red smoke filled the room. When it had cleared up some, the trio of non-believers saw that an orange-furred feline had taken the place where Kyon once stood, and was now jumping up onto the table. _

"_Anymore questions?" the cat asked innocently._

_They were all amazed he could talk as well in that form, but Itsuki quickly over-came that, and proposed one that had been eating away at him since he heard the beginning to the tale._

"_How is it possible? How did this curse come to rest upon the shoulder's of your family alone?"_

_It was quiet for a rather long five seconds, where they feared Kyon wasn't going to answer him, but he finally spoke._

"_Haruhi isn't the only God in this world." _


	3. The Glowing Blue Ball of Truth

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Oh! There's a poll on my profile for whom Kyon should end up with XD**

**Disclaimer: ****I DON'T own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Fruits Basket, nor any of their characters!**

****

Itsuki's POV

The club room had gotten unsurprisingly quiet, after Kyon had left. After he had changed back, and dressed, he decided to leave ahead so we could gather our thought's and discuss. That or just really wanted to get home before it started to rain. Glancing up toward Nagato-san, I wasn't shocked to see her emotionless face.

"How long have you been aware of Kyon-kun's little secret Nagato-san?" I asked rhetorically, my smile still in place.

"Wh-wh-why didn't you-you tell us Yuki-san?" Mikuru complained in that annoying shrill voice of hers. Closing a rather thick, green-covered book, Nagato brought her head up sharply, and responded, "No one inquired about such information to begin with." Then she abruptly stood up, and left the club room.

"So we can assume that she's known about this from the very beginning." I as well stood up, after a brief moment, then walked out leaving Assahina-san sitting alone and confused.

_I should've known Kyon was something special when we first met… but I certainly wasn't expecting this. There's one thing I know for sure… I'm going to need more answers!_

A shudder ran through the brunette's shoulders as he felt the winter air rush past him that early morning. The esper had not shared his plan of ambush with the alien or time-traveler, because he thought if there was just one person doing the questioning, Kyon wouldn't feel so cornered. Also, he didn't want to hear Assahina-san's annoying whimpering on his one day off of duty.

Koizumi had gotten the address to Kyon's guardian's house from Miss Torhu over a phone conversation, then decided to head over there for some more concrete answers the next day. Hence his trek through such cold weather. His driver had dropped the young master at the front of what appeared to be the start of a trail, and after a few minutes, the high-schooler had finally reached what looked to be a traditional Japanese home.

The esper briskly walked to the sliding doors, and entered. "Excuse me! Sorry for intruding, but I'm looking for Kyon." Koizumi waited impatiently for someone to come and give the ok that he could enter, when Yuki made his entrance.

"Ah, Koizumi-san. What a nice surprise, but may I ask what you are doing here?" the rat smiled politely, as well as the mysterious teenager.

"I just stopped by to ask Kyon something…" Itsuki suddenly silenced as he thought his plan over. Wasn't it terribly awkward for Kyon telling their life-long family secrets without their consent. Not to mention they probably had no idea what was going on. "Actually Sohma-san, why don't you and your guardian sit and talk with us as well?"

Yuki seemed a little confused at the offer but nodded compliantly non-the-less. He lead the esper down a hallway to a small cozy room with a (Someone tell me the name of those tiny tables with blankets on them, I forgot!) in the center, a television in the corner, and another set of sliding doors set into another wall. There was already another man sitting comfortably under the (blabla) and eating a cracker snack.

"Ah, who is this Yuki?" the raven-haired man questioned. He was a handsome person, with black-coal eye's that revealed a mischievous person. He looked to be maybe his mid-twenties.

"Oh, pardon me, my name is Koizumi Itsuki. I'm a friend of Kyon's." The tall boy held out his hand to shake, and the reciprocated the action. "Nice to meet one of Kyon's friend's. He doesn't mention them often enough so we were beginning to suspect he was becoming a bit of a loner. I'm Sohma Shigure!" he greeted happily.

They all settled down, after Yuki explained that Kyon was just finishing up getting ready for the day, the sliding door's crashed open! "Hey! You guys she's gone! Where did she go to?!" a frantic orange-haired teenager burst into the room, completely ignorant to the fact that Itsuki was sitting right in front of him.

"Eh, Didn't Tohru say she was going to a friend's house?" Shigure asked, mildly sipping his rapidly cooling tea. "Didn't she tell us that during dinner?"

Kyon blushed, realizing he hadn't been paying attention last night, too preoccupied with the day's past events. "Eh? R-really?"

"Listen when people are talking to you." Yuki slowly flipped through the multiple TV channels, as if used to such ignorance.

Blush spreading to reach his ear's, Kyon looked away in embarrassment, "Shut up! It's her own fault, I mean she hardly ever goes out, how was I supposed to know?"

"From this we can already see that Tohru has blended into the family. Ah, where has our precious flower no gone?" Shigure got misty eyed as he stared out to space, and the two younger Sohma's looked slightly sickened. Though used to it. "Moron!" they stated in unison, for once in agreement.

When Kyon sat down to join them, he finally noticed a different face. "Itsuki! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about yesterday." His mask of a smile pasted itself routinely onto the esper's face, no hint of cracking in sight. Kyon was a smart boy. He'd figure out why he was bringing up the topic in front of his relatives.

Kyon looked incredulous for a few seconds, then realized it was only right. He shouldn't be hiding this kind of thing. Discreetly, he glanced at the curious faces of his guardian, then the rat. Only an SOS Brigade meeting, now it turned out to be Itsuki as well, could make the cursed cat sigh so much in so little time.

Locking gazes determinedly with the brunette, Kyon said equally, "Fine, but you have to explain about Haruhi, and then yourself first."

"Agreed." Itsuki complied with an air of ease, as if revealing his secret was of not importance. Before the two Sohma's left in the dark could inquire about the odd conversation, the stranger launched into his science-fiction-like tale.

"Approximately three years ago a few hundred people gained a type of-let's say special ability-including myself. I guess a common term referred to us would be 'esper'. Gifted humans with the power to turn pure energy to our advantage, we could manipulate it. Yet, we ourselves are the basic element of it." Itsuki paused to take a breath, then realized that couldn't have explained much.

"Basically, we can travel at incredible speeds, causing us to fly. We can even concentrate our energy into a solid mass, and throw it at an enemy with accurate aim. Sadly, the Being that granted these powers wasn't giving them away for free. Our job is to destroy gargantuan beasts, before they destroy true reality."

The esper finally ceased talking, and waited for any type of response. In seconds, Shigure was on the floor giggling hysterically, and Yuki was staring at the boy with disbelief washed upon his face. Realizing the obvious, Koizumi decided to offer them the proof they were waiting for. Effortlessly, the brunette conjured a floating mass of blue light into the palm of his right hand, then expanded it to the size of the coffee table they were currently sitting at. Yuki's eye's widened grandly, Shigure's laughter stopped all together, and Kyon… well, he was picking at the lint that was occupying the sleeve of his left arm.

Shaking from their shocked stupor, Yuki and Shigure looked interested, if not a bit hesitant and weary, when the question spouted from the young rat's lip's. "Why are you telling us this, Koizumi-san?"

"That will be explained very soon." Clearing his throat, Itsuki launched into another speech. "The God that gave me this power was nothing more then an average young woman. Well, I suppose, we can't call her average anymore can we? She is a classmate of Kyon's," two sets of eye's darted in the cat's direction. " and the leader of the SOS Brigade. Her name is Suzumiya Haruhi. My fellow colleges and I myself view her to be a type of Creator. And so far, looking back on the unusual happenings that have happened to Kyon and myself, there is no doubt in my mind that she is."

He allowed for the rest of his information to sink in, when this time Shigure was the one to ask questions. "What does Kyon have to do with any of what you just told us?" He was getting a pretty good idea what the esper would next tell them, but he just wanted to make sure.

"At the beginning, Miss Assahina and myself believed Kyon to be a normal human. For Miss Suzumiya to be interested in anybody was astonishing in of itself, but to pick a normal human out of the many supernatural ones lurking around the corner was even more astounding. So naturally, we took an interest in him. Up until yesterday, the SOS Brigade had thought he was just another average human, but the facts were proved wrong once more. Since we revealed ourselves to Kyon so easily, he thought it only fair that he revealed his." a numbed silence fell across the room like a warm blanket.

"So… you know about the curse?" Yuki asked softly.

"Yes. Well, unless Kyon left something out. I was informed that the Sohma family was cursed to be processed by the animals of the Chinese zodiac, and when a member of the opposite sex outside of the Juunishi hugs them, they transform into that animal. Or when they go through a tremendous shock or not feeling right." Itsuki answered.

Once more, (and hopefully for the last time) the sitting area had gotten quiet. The Shigure broke the noiselessness. "Well I think that's a fair trade! Well Kyonkitchi, you've certainly been holding out on all your dirty little secrets haven't you?" The dog hid his growing smirk behind his haori sleeve, and playfully glanced the annoyed carrot-top.

"Shut up! It was none of yer business anyway!" Kyon looked away fuming.

Yuki sharply replied, "Really? It was none of our business when you blurted our family secret to one of your classmates?"

Standing up abruptly, Kyon got a heated look in his eye. "You pickin' a fight you damn rat?!"

"I don't like to fight those beneath me. Besides, it's rude to argue with guests in the house."

_Interesting… _Itsuki sipped his tea as he watched the two zodiacs bicker like an old married couple. _Kyon's never shown this much spirit at school_, he mused still being an attentive audience raptly enjoying a show.

Looking over at the elder Sohma, the esper saw a look of sadness on the man's face. He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard the dog mutter pitifully, "I hope they don't destroy the house again."

Glancing back at the still squabbling duo, the brunette gazed around the room, until he found what he was looking for. Two of the four walls looked like they had a new coat of paint, the small table had a different colored leg at the right end, and one of the sliding doors had clumsily-cut-shaped pieces of paper that covered what looked like multiple holes in the thin frame-work.

_Very interesting…_

****

**I DEMAND five reviews that critique or have anything to do with commenting lengthily on this chapter!… Please…**


	4. Akito is Informed

**Excuse for the week: I'm a procrastinating bitch.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket or TMHS, I'd have had Itsuki molest Kyon more, and Ayame would've been confessed to Mine a LOOOOONG time ago… yes-these may be simpler requests, but I'm not selfish. I'm content with the little joys in life.**

**AN: I'm taking the dialog directly from the manga of Furuba, and from the anime of TMHS. Also, this chapter won't have basically anything to do with the crossover part, till Shigure informs Akito at the end.**

"Ah!" Tohru gasped, slightly surprised at the unexpected entry of her guardian. "Shigure! What are you doing here?" The brunette didn't know if she should feel guilty. She hadn't told anyone that the person she was going to meet with today would be Hatori-san.

"Feeling! It's feeling Tohru!" The dog took up a heroic(?) pose. "As a novelist, I have a sharp sixth sense!"

"Don't lie," the doctor cut in. "you just came to check on the preparations for New Years."

"Ah! Commoners are always envious of the genius!"

"Your kind of people are like a jellyfish, washed away with the waves."

"Although they always argue, they have a good relationship." Momiji brightly informed Tohru while two of the Mabudachi trio bickered away. "They've known each since they were kids."

"Ha-san, you worry too much, and it could inconvenience others." Shigure rudely pointed at the blank-faced man. "I've already said many times, Akito doesn't have any bad intentions. Why don't you believe me? Also, you made Tohru worry. What would happen if she really did leave?"

Hatori looked away, suddenly looking thoughtful. Tohru knew deep down that the man was only worrying about her feeling's, and she hoped that he didn't feel worse for scaring her. The young orphan picked herself up off the floor and rushed to the dragon's side. "Ah, a-actually I'm fine! Thank you so much for worrying about me. But I think this family-" before she could finish her sentence, Hatori placed a small rectangular object onto her head.

"Before I forget, this is for you." seeing a confused expression, he explained with more detail. "The camera from the cultural festival."

With the camera still perched atop her head, Tohru intelligently responded, "Eh? Err, wha-?" Trying to help out, Momiji filled in the blanks. "Why'd you give that back Hari?"

Placing hand's in pockets', Hatori replied, "Didn't we agree that the camera would be the ransom? If you came over here, the camera would be yours."

_No he… he never said that…_

"What camera?" The perverted canine tugged childishly at the doctor's coat.

"Annoying novelist."

_Hatori is like Shigure, sometimes talking to himself…_

Ah!" Sudden dawning formed on Hatori's face. "I didn't take you to see Akito, if that's what you thought meant coming here for?"

"You can't see him." Shigure informed the small gathering. "I went by just now and I couldn't get in. Seems he's not happy at the moment."

"Ah, this may seem a bit off topic, but -ah- I would like to know if Hatori-san is one of the twelve Zodiacs?" Tohru barely managed to stutter out. "What is your sign?" A great silence filled the room. Then suddenly-bursts of giggles erupted from the rabbit and dog zodiacs!

"That is a great question Tohru!" Shigure laughed on shamelessly. "How should I put it? That's a very funny-"

"Shigure…" Hatori quickly appeared behind his cousin's back menacingly. "Say one more word and the entire publishing company will know every embarrassing thing you've done since you were four."

The mongrel immediately clammed up. "Sorry Tohru! My lip's are sealed."

Being the happy little bunny that he is, the blonde answered, "One day you'll find out!"

In an odd fit of embarrassment and frustration that the brown-haired young woman didn't think he was capable of, Hatori nearly shouted, "Please don't ask about it!" _I wonder what Zodiac sign he is that is so funny..? _"Today… I'm sorry." Tohru looked up once more when he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I made you cry for something so trivial… as me." he ended staring deep into into her doe eye's, as if searching for an answer to a question she couldn't give. Yet… as Tohru gave him an understanding smile, it looked as if he found the answer. The smile he returned made everything in the enclosed room all the warmer.

**KYOKYOKYO**

As Hatori was busy chatting with Momiji and his young charge, Shigure was informed by a gray-haired maid that the young master was ready to receive his company. The dog quietly slipped away, nodding his head in his friend's direction before leaving, and began the small walk across the grounds to Akito's bedroom. Letting the easy grin slide off his face, Shigure fixed into place a self-satisfied smirk, for just imagining the type of response the head of the Sohma family would give at the news he brought would be very amusing indeed.

The elderly maid nervously (and hesitantly) knocked on the door. There was no response for a few moments, then a muffled voice screeched through just loud enough for a passing maid to stumble in her walk carrying a few freshly dried bed sheets. "Hurry _UP_, and bring that dog with you!"

Before the dutiful woman could get the sliding screen open, Shigure let loose a few small chuckles, then entered, not looking at all nervous nor uncomfortable to be in the presence of the family's cause for fear.

Sparing the pleasantries and regal bearing (as Akito normally does when in a foul mood) that he usually wears when lulling a guest into a false sense of security, he dropped down to his tangled covers and futon lying messily on the floor, then fired away the question that kept buzzing around his head. "What're you doing here so early? New Years isn't for another few days."

"Now why would I need such a trivial reason to come see you? Can't I simply visit you for the sole reason that I've missed you dearly." Shigure answered, not looking in the least bit sincere.

Ignoring the last comment, Akito slowly turned to face the now cross-legged dog sitting just two feet away. And hissed clearly-though with acid dripping from every word- coldly staring into those daring eye's "New years… is a trivial matter now?"

Easily brushing off that booby-trapped question, the taller man avoided answering by bringing up the important matter that brought him here today. "It seems that our little kitten Kyon, has made friends with someone very interesting… A God, as a matter of fact."

Once more, silence filled a room in the Sohma estate that day, until finally, Akito asked slightly taken aback. "Come again?"

**KYOKYOKYO**

"Hatori… He made you worried calling you over here like this." Shigure and Tohru were walking slowly out of the Sohma estate after leaving a cheerful evening with the dragon and the rabbit. "But he's not a bad person."

Smiling assuredly, the brunette answered, "I know. He's a very kind person."

_I… Just now, Hatori diverted from the topic of Akito. Hatori didn't seem like himself then… "His left eye can't see."… "Was injured."… "Akito plans to use you."… is like "Akito's decision's are final."… or afraid "I cannot disobey Akito's order's." because… _some stray flower petals caught the freshman's attention so she turned to face the other way when she noticed- _"Because this is cursed." _

A black-haired beauty was staring right at her.

"Tohru! If you don't keep up with me, you're going to get lost!" Shigure's call snapped her attention away for just a slight second, then the person was gone.

_Just now… The person just now… _"Tohru?" _Can it be..? AH!_

"Shigure… the curse." she turned her head to face the Zodiac. "What is it? I… I don't have to do anything..?"

He seemed intrigued by this question, like he had expected it, "You don't have to do anything. You only have to stay and be yourself." This smile didn't look silly at all. It reassured the confused girl. "Now is not the time to tell you. Sorry!" And with that final apology, they continued on their way.

_The Sohma family… Suddenly I found out a lot about them. But I didn't understand a single thing. Today was too unbelievable! When I do understand it, will I regret it? 'That' person… Will I meet him someday?_

**KYOKYOKYO**

The sight that greeted the pair of canines as they entered the house certainly surprised them. Yuki and Kyon… the two bitterest enemies were sitting (more like lying) together underneath the table peacefully, while Koizumi Itsuki sat nearby watching Kyon sleep with a peculiar expression on his usually smiling face.

"Eh? The kotatsu made those two little devils fall asleep!" Shigure spoke in a tone of voice that made Tohru think they wouldn't be asleep for much longer.

"Koizumi-kun! What are you doing here so late at night? Would you like some tea?" Tohru, ever the model hostess, requested politely as she deposited her things to the floor.

Immediately after he heard her voice, the forced grin came back and he equally politely declined. "No thank you Miss Honda. In fact, I was just about to leave." The esper gracefully stood and headed for the door. "Thank you for heaving me Shigure-san." he bowed his head, then left out the front door.

"Ah, Tohru, I need to talk with Itsuki-kun for a moment. I'll be right back!" The dog hurried off before the esper could get away.

_It's so nice that Kyon-kun has some good friends at that school of his, she thought turning back to her dear boys. To think they stayed in this room waiting for us… So, no matter what, I will treasure everyday that I spend with this family. Treasure… Treasure…_

"Hey." Shigure whispered, scaring her momentarily. "Let's stick these into their noses! Ha-ha!" He laughed, holding up two stalks of leeks.

"N-No! That would hurt!" Tohru tried to reason.

"Let's use onions then!

**Also, I may use some lines from the Furuba anime as well! You can't trust me! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**

**Anyway, sorry that Itsuki or anyone else from the SOS Brigade didn't make a big appearance, but this chapter had to be written!**

**HERE'S YOUR BELATED B-DAY GIFT KIMMY-CUB X3 HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	5. Rainy Days

If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a shitty procrastinator. Sadly, I'm a person that I hate the most. I completely hate it when other authors don't up date quickly, yet I do the exact same thing! Thank you all for being so loyal and patiently waiting for the next chapter. I know! For a prize, the fortieth reviewer can ask for an embarrassing moment to happen to Kyon. The scenario can be anything, as long as it has nothing to do with pairing Kyon with anyone! Sure there can be misunderstandings, but nothing serious, and it cannot screw with the plot. Is that a good prize? If not, the winner can do something else!

Now, this announcement may cause me to lose some of my reader's because I know that a lot of people are loyal Kyon/Haruhi or Kyon/Mikuru shippers-but I've decided they will not be together! At the beginning, Haruhi's love will be completely one-sided, but don't worry! She'll get over cat boy fast! The only problem is who to pair Kyon up with? Not to worry! I'm sorry (again), but this is going to be an Itsuki/Kyon fan fiction! In other news, my plan for this story has gone quite literally to pieces. I royally screwed up major time lines and so as a result, the order of things may be slightly messed around. But fear no! I will try my hardest to make sure it still makes logical sense.

I would also like to deeply apologize for the childish demand for more reviews (as many people have pointed out). For the near two years I haven't updated, I've grown as a person and an author (This sound serious, doesn't it?). I have deleted that AN and it will no longer be such an eyesore. I desperately hope people are still willing to read this story after my long absence. I hope this LATE chapter will bring up everyone's spirits.

P.S. I'm kind of laughing and relieved no one noticed my weather error. In the first chapter, I mentioned it was hot, then all of a sudden, Itsuki's trying to navigate through winter weather to get to Kyon's house!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, TMHS, nor any of their characters.

**KYOKYOKYO**

The holidays had arrived rather abruptly to the SOS Brigade, leaving Haruhi feeling excited, but nonplussed at the same time-as if that were normal. It was the calm before the storm in Kyon's mind when he was greeted with that pleased little grin upon her entering the club room. It had been a fairly quiet afternoon, and even though it looked to be raining soon, Kyon was almost relaxed. Miss Asahina was in the corner wearing her usual maid outfit crocheting something or other, Nagato was quietly speed reading another novel, and Itsuki was playing a new card game with the cat zodiac. Everything was calm until- "EVERYONE! Listen up! Good news!" the impossible girl crashed inside holding up her phone.

_Again? It's hardly ever the case that her good news proves to be good for us, especially me or Miss Asahina. _Kyon felt his eye begin to twitch, and asked in an irritated tone of voice, "What now?"

Oblivious to his foul mood, the brigade chief continued, "I've finished setting the clubroom up with a heating unit."

As she sat crossed legged on the desk chair, the time-traveler stood, going over to the tea to fetch some for the cruel mistress. "Oh right, right."

"The appliance store that was a movie sponsor is willing to foot it. I just got a call saying one of last year's models didn't sell, was forgotten in storage, and they can't get rid of it."

_No appliance store owner is kind and bored enough to call her, so I'm sure she forced the deal._

With a smug smile, Haruhi directed her next words to the glaring boy. "So, Kyon, go the store and get and get it."

"Me? Now?"

"Right, you. Now."

Kyon slapped his cards down onto the table and looked directly at Haruhi. He had no desire whatsoever to troll through the rain to carry a heavy heater all the way back to this little slice of hell. "You're saying to go down that mountain path I hike every day," she slowly drank her freshly brewed tea, "and go to a store two stations away, then carry stuff all the way back?"

She slammed her cup and frowned, "Right, because if you don't, the guy might change his mind!" a commanding finger was pointed, "Hurry up and just go. You're bored anyway, right?"

He turned away frustrated. _I have a feeling nobody here is anything but bored in this room._

"Aren't you bored?"

"I have something I need to do now." the sadistic God-figure threw a suspicious smirk towards Miss Asahina, who tilted her head innocently. "Koizumi's vice-leader, and you're just an ordinary member." A satisfied posture took over when his name was mentioned, causing Kyon to bristle. "The lower ranks of any group work their butts off. Of course the SOS Brigade follows that rule."

Seeing that Yuki was, as usual, ignoring the situation, Kyon could seek refuge from no one else. He heaved a dramatic sigh, and got up from his seat. "All right."

Itsuki gave his signature false expression, "Please be careful." whilst Miss Asahina rushed foreword saying, "I'll go to too."

Haruhi stopped her. "It's okay Mikuru. You stay here. It's Kyon's duty to handle all the chores."

Before Kyon was able to leave through the doorway, a bit grateful for the lack of company, a soft voice stopped him. The auburn haired girl wrapped her fuzzy pink scarf around his neck. "It's chilly today."

"Oh, thanks." Kyon felt awkward. It would be embarrassing to go outside with the girly clothing on his body, but Miss Asahina was acting like Tohru, and he couldn't turn her down. Plus, extra protection against the rain was a bonus.

For some reason, Haruhi became very angry by this kind gesture. "Hurry up and go!"

As the four remaining members of the club watched Kyon leave the school grounds in the chilly air, the chief beamed triumphantly and said, "Now, the nuisance is out of the way. Mikuru, I want to take photos, so could you pose?"

"Wh-what kind of photos?"

**KYOKYOKYO**

_I had ill thought of this hill the first day I went to school, but I've gotten quite used to it after six months. Both the hiking trail to school AND the SOS Brigade. _Kyon paused with an odd expression forming on his face, as if he smelled something foul, then continued walking. _I wonder what that crazy chick is doing weird stuff to the others in the club room while I'm out. I hope she's not toying with Miss Asahina with the stupid excuse that she's bored._

The cat glared balefully up at the grey sky, lost in thought, but still vigilant for any hint of water droplets. _The others surprisingly gotten used to his affliction, but Miss Asahina and Koizumi are still unsure about the whole concept of there being another God in this world. I'm just glad no one has tried to hug me, or that the esper hasn't taken me away in the night to some freaky laboratory. _A group of preteens passed by on mud-covered bikes whistling, "Hey there sweetie-pie!" They must've noticed the scarf. Kyon had the deepest desire to shred them all a new one, but hanging around with normal people at that high school of his taught him to be better about his temper. The red-head merely scowled determinedly ahead, and punks passed by disappointed. A blue truck drowned out there 'polite' farewells.

The air seemed to be getting crisper, and the breeze was picking up. Kyon picked up his pace and headed to a close by coffee machine. The liquid slid down his throat in a scalding cascade, but he didn't mind. Just wanted to escape the damned chill. Once he finished, the cat made his way to the station. The bench was cold, but the awnings were preventing the freezing wind any entry from above. Though the giggling school girls were almost a deal breaker. _Why the hell do those girls keep lookin' at me and smiling? They must think I look ridiculous in this pink scarf. _Kyon tugged at the soft fabric in irritation, and thanked what ever third God was out there that the train would be arriving soon.

Kyon then cursed that leftover God for putting the exact same girls on the same train as him, and placing the chatterboxes extremely too close for comfort. They kept blathering on about some dumb movie that was out in theatres. If he wasn't careful, they could accidentally embrace the people-phobic zodiac. Finally, after what seemed like hours, when in actuality was only about seven minutes, Kyon rushed off the train and ran the rest of the way to the appliance store. The sooner he was out of this weather, and away from stranger's contact, the better.

"This is the stove I promised," the manager laid it heavily at both of their feet. "Can you take it back with you?"

That was almost an unneeded inquiry. What else was he supposed to do with their new clubroom's heater? Leave it there to sit and rust some more. "Well, yeah, somehow."

"Are those cute girls doing well?" The guy didn't look like a pervert, he was just being nice. Kyon replied bluntly.

"One is being so energetic that it's a real pain." He decided to give the man some slack. "Did the commercial help?"

Still holding his kind grin, "Honestly, business hasn't changed much."

_Understandable, a commercial in a high school arts festival movie is too narrow a chance. I'm surprised he sponsored. _Before Kyon's thought's could continue any further, the manager replied.

"Come to think of it, that energetic girl was saying on the phone something along the lines of there being a sequel. Is this true?"

Trying to remain calm (it wasn't this poor saps fault that Haruhi was being Haruhi), Kyon forced a plastic smile on his twitching face. "If she says so, I'm sure it will be."

"She asked me to sponsor the next film too."

_Why is this whacko so pleased to participate in such an outrageous project that gets him nothing?_

"Consider this stove as an advancement on the next film."

_Ah, so that's the deal. _"The I'll be going now." Kyon bent foreword to pick up the heater. "Thanks."

"Sure. Take care."

**KYOKYOKYO**

The next time Kyon stepped onto the train he didn't thank a deity for it's emptiness, he was just grateful for the quiet and lack of people. He didn't feel so lucky when he left the train and nearly ran into a group of gossiping mothers and their toddlers though. The cat even almost fell on the closest one, but a firm hand stopped his topple. It was Tohru.

The brunette smiled pleasantly towards the women, then walked away with her housemate. "Hello Kyon-kun."

"Tohru… What are you doing out here so late?"

"I came to see how you were doing or if you were stuck."

Kyon looked confused, then turned to face her after getting a better grip on the not-so-heavy box. "Stuck? What'd'ya mean by tha-" he finally noticed her purple umbrella. "Oh." he turned back around, hiding his blush. He hadn't yet told Tohru that he never really liked the rain, being the a feline and all. She was being her usual selfless character. "You didn't have to do that you know?"

She continued to smile, exactly like that old man. "I didn't want you to get sick."

"Hey, Kyon!" A familiar voice called out. "What're you doing here?"

"Can't you tell? Carrying stuff." The red-head did not like the way Taniguchi was leering at the oblivious person beside him.

The hard stare must've put the slightly taller boy off ease, because the so-called 'lady's man' immediately ignored Tohru after that. "Y-you sure work hard. Another order from Suzumiya, right?"

_It seems half a year was enough for my classmates to correctly assess my situation._

Kunikida spoke up, "You're going back to school now? You really do work hard."

"Really."

The duo bid farewell, and Kyon and Tohru started to trek up the mountain. The walk was strangely silent, as the cat was used to the brunette trying to talk his ear off most of the time, but she seemed to be deep in thought at the moment. She wasn't too deep in thought though to remember to open her large umbrella. A fact Kyon was VERY appreciative of. _I've never longed for the room more than now._

Nearly almost to the school, a firm hand tugged on his think green jacket. "Kyon-kun… I'm glad you're making friends but-but… I don't think your new friend S-Suzumiya should be ordering you around!"

Brown eyes blinked owlishly at the determined girl for a moment, then with an awkward cough, her statement was answered. "I'm not being bullied, if that's what you think."

Her chocolate eyes widened incredibly, and a dark flush covered her cheeks. "Oh! I-I didn't mean to imply that y-you couldn't take care of yourself Kyon-kun! I-I just wanted to-"

"Wanted to help." he cut in. "I get it."

Tohru seemed reassured when a rare grin came onto the zodiac's face.

**KYOKYO**

Alright! Finished with this chapter! And the next shall be updated FAR earlier then my previous, don't worry! I have the next one nearly finished. It will include Tohru's POV about Kyon's friends, and her worries that this Suzumiya doesn't like her when they enter the club room together. I almost wrote that scene in this chapter but was desperate to publish SOMETHING! Please don't be mad at me.

P.S. Though my story won't exactly follow TMHS episodes in correct order, it will follow Furuba's.


	6. apology

**I'm sorry for the delay, but it's been very stressful few months. My family went out to see our grandparents because my grandfather was in the… I guess you can say final stages of lung cancer. I never really wanted to research it because he seemed so happy and determined. He even had plans for next summer and the new car he was going to buy.**

**During the trip though, my brother became hysterical and reckless because his schedule became nonexistent once we were in vacation mode. His final days were spent avoiding my grandpa and rejecting food. Once we got home, his antics only escalated and we called in all of his therapists. It's getting to the point where he may need to be taken to a home, and my grandfather passed this morning. **

**I'm sorry, but I just don't know how to deal with everything at once, so bear with me for just a while longer. I did start the chapters on another computer, so… yeah. You'll see them when some stuff has cooled down. Bye for now.**


End file.
